Dangerous Love
by Phantasiez
Summary: Hermione is new to school and Blaise's cousin. She's the new female bad ass of the school and could rival Draco Malfoy. OOC, AU. Draco/Hermione, Blaise/Luna, Harry/Ginny


Dangerous Love

Summary: Hermione is new to school and Blaise's cousin. She's the new female bad ass of the school and could rival Draco Malfoy. OOC, AU. Draco/Hermione, Blaise/Luna, Harry/Ginny

Chapter One:

Is his hair more blonde or platinum blonde? I wondered while I sat on the train with my sketch book. I felt odd sketching the side of his face but he was too good looking not too. I sat opposite of him on the train on the way to Hogwarts, the school of witches and wizards. I think his name is Draco Malfoy but I'm not entirely sure.

I had been transferred from my normal routine of home schooling by my mum and father but they thought it would be best for me to work with other students. I scoffed at it at first however I wouldn't mind seeing _him_ every day.

I was going to be sorted into my 'house' as well today when we got to the school. I placed my head phones in my ear and played Within Temptation. I bobbed my head to the beat and continued to draw; his hair was coming along quite nicely as well.

I looked up one more time and decided it was definitely blonde hair. It wasn't white hair like the girl next to him. I think Blaise, my cousin, said that was Luna Love good.

"I think that's the new girl" I could hear them because I had the head phones down low. I turned off my iPod but still bobbed my head to no music so that they wouldn't think that I was listening. It was fun hearing what people thought about me.

"_I heard she murdered her parents"_

"_I heard she got kicked out of all schools and only Hogwarts will accept her" another one replied. _

"Shut up your annoying twats" it was a dark voice. It wrapped around me making my head snap up without my consent. It was the blonde I had been drawing. He was staring at me and I stared back. His eyes a dark grey, his stare was hard and cold. Not hint of warmness was there.

I thought about getting into my uniform and stood up willing my uniform to appear and it appears it did on me. Everyone looked at me with awe when I did the wand-less magic. I lifted up my shirt though right below my breasts and rolled up the skirt so it was shorter then put my shirt down and sat back down. I smirked when one of the girls next to the blonde glared at me.

I was pleasant this time and l flipped her the bird before going back to drawing. I drew one of his eyes that I focused hard on. He just chuckled when I looked up at the girl who was fuming beside him. She still scowled at me and it was getting rather boring. I took out my ear phones and closed my sketchbook. It looked automatically seeing that it was a magical sketch book. No one would be able to see what I drew without my consent.

"Do you have a problem?" I asked leaning forward slowly. I smirked a little, I probably looked evil but I didn't mind.

"Who the hell are you?" The black haired girl snapped. I really hated that question.

"You have already made your conclusion about me so if you really want to know then look it up. The name's Hermione Granger now go run along…no wait. Have you seen a Blaise? He's Slytherine" I asked. I arched an eyebrow at her and the rest of her little 'group'.

"How do you know Blaise?" She asked outraged.

"He's my cousin you bloody twit. Although if you're into him I could put in a good word…no I don't think I will actually. I'd rather not have our family catching whatever you have" I shuttered thinking of what she obtained.

"You are pansy right? He told me all about the diseases u spread around the school. I think one of his best mates Draco used to go out with you then he caught u cheating. Damn you really are shit out of luck. Better find another drugged out wizard" I told her and she screamed at the top of her lungs before I did a silent_ silencio_ charm on her.

"Shut the hell up" I told her and looked at the rest of them who seemed to have a staring issue.

"Mione stop scaring them and get your arse over here" I heard my dear cousin's voice. I looked over to see him standing against the car door of the train.

"Yeah I can see I am but it's oh so fun" I smirked at him and patted the seat next to me "I will not be getting up though your arse can come join me" I told him.

"Always getting your way…you could give Draco here a run for his money" he chuckled and walked over sitting next to me.

"So this is the oh so famous Mione" Draco said smirking with his raised eyebrow. That was my look for one so I may have to wipe the smirk off his face.

"And you're the famous womanizer that I'm supposed to keep my girly bits from? Did I forget something Blaise?" I asked looking at my cousin who looked like he wanted to smack me. I just giggled when Draco's mouth hung open.

"Mione" Blaise said in a warning tone but I just turned to glare at me.

"Oh knock it off I know you were kidding but how could I not take up the opportunity to knock Mr. Sex-on-legs here down a few pegs" I told him and he just grabbed me trying to get me in a head lock.

"I think I like your cousin already Blaise. Why have you been hiding her?" Draco asked chuckling.

"Yeah like you don't know Malfoy" Blaise retorted in a joking way.

"Now fill me in on these Houses since I have no flipping clue where the hell I'm going to be placed" I asked him crossing my leg and sitting back.

"Well there is Hufflepuff but you won't be placed there and then there is Raven Claw but I doubt the sorting hat will put you there. Its either Gryffindor or Slytherine really for you" Blaise said shaking his head.

"Well she's a pure blood so it's most likely she'll end up with us and she's pretty gifted" Draco said probably referring back to my wand-less magic.

"It's possible" my cousin considered.

"If you do become Gryffindor it will be hard to talk to you. Your dorm mates wont like you one bit either because you're related to the Zambini's." Blaise said but I didn't really care because they weren't any of my concern.

"When have I ever cared who's liked me?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"By the way my mum says that your arse has to come for winter break because she needs her chess playing buddy back. I broke our last chess board when she cheated and you put up with her better when she does" I told him laughing slightly. My mother was a cheat down to the core but so was Blaise and they always tried to outdo each other.

"Wonderful, another one again? Can't you just let her win the game with cheating and she would leave u alone about that." The train started to come to a stop and I noticed everyone started to get up and walk out of the train.

"I think if I get put into a different house then I should stir up a bit of trouble" I said suddenly and got up grabbing my bag.

"How big is your skirt?" Blaise yelled grabbing me.

"Oh bugger off…I'm just going to have a little fun" I pecked his cheek and winked at Draco who was still looking at my ass. He was gorgeous; maybe I would have a few classes with him. I walked out of the car swaying my hips slightly. I got off and walked over to where there were carriages and decided to wait for them that way I didn't have to sit alone.

"Are you new?" I turned around to see a red headed girl who looked a year younger or so then me standing their awkwardly.

"Yeah…?"

"I'm Ginny Weasly; do you want to sit with me? My brother won't because his friend likes me" She said sadly. I felt kind of bad and I knew that name. Weasly was one of the 'blood traitors' and his best friend was Harry potter…the boy that lived.

"You can sit with me and my cousin" I told her. I wasn't going to use her but I wasn't going to be a rude git to her either.

"Really?" she asked excited.

"Of course…believe me I know exactly what it's like. Blaise is a bit over protective of me" I told her…she may not know who he is then.

"A Slytherine?" she asked panicking.

"Yeah why?" I asked her back.

"Um…I don't know if I can sit with you then. I'm Gryffindor and Ron wouldn't like it much. He may try to hex you" I laughed and nodded for her to look behind her at the forest. I imagined the tree falling down and so it did.

"I did that…your brother couldn't touch me or anyone else. Either could is friend potter so don't worry" I told her and wrapped my arm around her shoulder bringing her over to one of the carriages.

"Ginny over here!" I looked over hearing her name to see another Red head and of course Potter.

"Who is this?" The red head who I assume is Ron asked trying to sound cool and basically flirty. I giggled but not to flirt back but I think he took it that way.

"I don't know actually…" Ginny trialed off blushing slightly and I chuckled.

"Hermione Granger" I supplied.

"Well would you like to sit with us" Ron purred and I almost gagged a little. Potter elbowed him and glared.

"I have my own people to sit with actually and your sister will be joining me" I told him with a bored tone which wasn't too far off. Potter seemed better than this guy. He reached out to touch my face when a hand went out grabbing him before he could make contact.

"Touch her and I'll hex you into the last century Weasel" I heard Draco's voice and I could smell his peppermint/man smell. It was sweet and addicting. He was right behind me and almost a head and a half taller then I was.

"Who the bloody hell are you to tell me who I can and cannot touch" Ron growled at him and I just glared.

"He says because I'm his" I lied.

"You're with _Malfoy _"he spit his name out like it was dirt.

"Oh yeah but its okay I will totally forget about you coming onto me because if Draco here doesn't get you or Blaise then I'm going to just have to kill you myself" I told him trying to still act serious.

"I think I'm going to keep her to Weasel but fell free to have my left over's" he nodded back to pansy before wrapping his arm around my waist. I grabbed onto Ginny's arm and pulled her with me as we walked towards our carriage.

"Oh my god that was hilarious" she started laughing.

"So you befriend Weasel's little sister? Weaselette?" Blaise asked lifting an eyebrow and Ginny blushed.

"Her name's Ginny and you know exactly what I'm capable of so treat her with respect or I'll have your own father punish you" I stuck my tongue out. Ginny beamed at me and Draco helped me up into the carriage then helped Ginny before getting in himself. Blaise sat next to him and started laughing.

"You both do know that the whole rumor about you two going out is going to be all over the place by Dinner time?" Blaise asked.

"I don't really care unless Draco does then I'll announce I was getting away from Weasley" I said leaning back against the carriage.

"Then my brother would be back on the prowl for you. He's like a giant baby…he always wants what he can't have and he's a dork so it never works" Ginny said then covered her mouth.

"Gryffindor might really belong in Slytherine." Draco said teasing her and I laughed. She might actually by that little dig. I giggled and it felt like forever before we actually got to the castle. Draco had his arm wrapped around me and Blaise walked behind us and Ginny and I had our arms locked together while we walked into the school…

Lyrics:

Ha, ha  
It's Mr. 305 checkin' in for the remix  
You know that S 75 Street Brazil?  
Well this year's gon' be called Calle Ocho  
Ha, ha

Que ola cata, que ola omega  
And this how we gon' do it, dale

One two three four  
Uno dos tres cuatro

I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha

I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
(Ha ha ha)

One two three four  
Uno do' tres cuatro

Rumba, si  
Ella quiere su Rumba, como?  
Rumba, si  
Ella quiere su Rumba, como?

Si es verdad que tu eres guapa  
Yo te voy a poner gozar  
Tu tiene la boca grande  
Dale ponte a jugar, como?

One two three four  
Uno dos tres cuatro  
(Woo-ooo!)

6 to tha clock, on my way to the top uh  
Pit got it locked from brews to the locker  
All I.P uh, big and packer  
That he's not, but damn he's hot

Label flop but Pit won't stop  
Got her in the car, quit playin' with his, como?  
Watch him make a movie like Albert Hitchcock, ha enjoy me

I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha

I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
(Ha ha ha)

One two three four  
Uno dos tres cuatro

Rumba, si  
Ella quiere su Rumba, como?  
Rumba, si  
Ella quiere su Rumba, como?

Si es verdad que tu eres guapa  
Yo te voy a poner gozar  
Tu tiene la boca grande  
Dale ponte a jugar, como?  
[ From: .]

One two three four  
Uno dos tres cuatro  
(Woo-ooo!)

Mami got an ass like a donkey, with a monkey  
Look like King Kong, welcome to the crib  
305, that's what it is  
With a woman down here the s*** don't play games

They off the chain, and they let her do everything  
And anything, hit tha thing  
And they love to get it in, get it on her  
All night long, dale

I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha

I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
(Ha ha ha)

One two three four  
Uno dos tres cuatro

Rumba, si  
Ella quiere su Rumba, como?  
Rumba, si  
Ella quiere su Rumba, como?

Si es verdad que tu eres guapa  
Yo te voy a poner gozar  
Tu tiene la boca grande  
Dale ponte a jugar, como?

One two three four  
Uno dos tres cuatro

Baby you can get it, if you with it we can play  
Baby I got cribs, I got condos we can stay  
Even got a king size mattress we can lay  
Baby I don't care, I don't care, what they say

I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha

I know you want me, want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha, want cha  
(Ha ha ha)

One two three four  
Uno dos tres cuatro

Rumba, si  
Ella quiere su Rumba, como?  
Rumba, si  
Ella quiere su Rumba, como?

Si es verdad que tu eres guapa  
Yo te voy a poner gozar  
Tu tiene la boca grande  
Dale ponte a jugar, como?

One two three four  
Uno dos tres cuatro

A/N: Like? Love? Hate? Review Please!


End file.
